Scrapbook of Memories
by gaia09
Summary: Isaac lost his scarf and his friends help him find it. While searching for it, Sheba finds an old scrapbook which is filled with Isaac's childhood memories. Find out how Isaac met Felix, Jenna and Garet. Rated T due to Chap. 3.
1. Chapter 1: Recalling Memories

**Scrapbook of Memories**

gaia09: My very very first fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gaia09: I don't own Golden Sun and Golden Sun 2: The Lost Age even Camelot!

Isaac: Of course you don't! You don't even own the characters.

gaia09: DUUUUUUUHHHH!

Isaac: What is this fic about anyway?

gaia09: You'll see.

Isaac: Please tell me! Pleeeeaaaassssse!

gaia09: Fine!

whisper

Isaac: What! I lost my--

gaia09: Shut up! You're going to spoil it!

Isaac: Sorry.

gaia09: Let's just get on with it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Recalling memories**

"Guys guys! Help me!" Isaac said. "What's wrong Isaac?'' Jenna asked. "I-I lost my scarf!" he shouted. "Isn't it so obvious?" Sheba said. Ivan elbowed her. "Hey ouch! That hurts!" Sheba complained. "Well, we got to help him find it, understood?" Felix said in a commanding tone. "Nice idea Felix'' said Piers. They looked everywhere in Isaac's house. Until at the attic they looked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cut_

Isaac: Wait, wait, wait! I have an attic!

gaia09: Of course you do! You just don't go up there once in a while. Can we get on now?

Isaac: Sorry for disturbing.

gaia09: You should.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this?" Sheba asked as she took out an old rectangular book. "Yeah! What is this Isaac?" Garet said as he took it from Sheba. Isaac then took it from Garet. He looked at it as he turned the pages of the crummy book. They all exchanged glances. ' _Wonder what's on his mind? Better Mind Read him _Sheba thought. Isaac started to chuckle. "This is the scrapbook I made when I little" Isaac said. "Let me take a look at it!" Jenna commanded as she started to grab it from Isaac. "Stop it Jenna!" Felix shouted. "I know! Let Isaac recall it for us meanwhile we'll listen and look at it the same time" Mia said in smart way. Isaac nodded his head so did everyone else. Isaac got a stool and sat on it. While the others stood the others sat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cut_

Isaac: I never knew Mia can be so smart.

gaia09: Yeah now shut up! You're ruining the story!

Isaac: Sorry again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac looked over the pages. "Hey! Here's one!" Isaac said as he pointed to a picture. "Remember this Garet?" Isaac asked Garet. "Doesn't ring a bell to me" Garet said as he tried to think. "This was the first time we met" Isaac said. "Yeah! We fighted over who's dad was better" Garet said as if they're the only people in the place. "Hello! Other people here!" Ivan said as he tried to get their attention. "Please tell us" Piers begged. "Okay" Isaac said in a kind way.

_Flashback_

_"Dora, there your are! Please come to dinner tonight, I know your child and mine will be great friends after the dinner" Garet's mother greeted. "Sure we will!" Dora laughed. Nightfall came and Isaac's family came next door. Isaac was about 5 by then. While their parents talked after dinner, young Garet and young Isaac fighted. "NO! My dad is better!" shouted Isaac. "No! Mine!" shouted Garet. They aswered each other back while their parents were busy talking. Young Isaac then ran to his mother. And---_

_End Flashback_

"Isaac! Lunch time! Call your friends too to have lunch" Dora shouted from the kitchen. "I guess it's lunch time" Sheba said excitedly. Then they all went down to have lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac: That's all!

gaia09: Sorry for a really short chapter. Don't worry, chapter 2 will be coming up soon.

Isaac: How soon exactly?

gaia09: I don't know. After two weeks, maybe.

Isaac: Why?

gaia09: End of classes of course! Yehey!

Isaac: Okay, then I'll be seeing you after two weeks then.

gaia09: Bring someone with you next time, okay?

Isaac: Fine.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends

Isaac: Hello! gaia09!

gaia09: Yeah? Anything wrong?

Isaac: Hey! I thought you will be busy the next two weeks!

gaia09: Nah! Forget about that.

Isaac: What happened to you?

gaia09: Nothing.

Isaac: It's something alright. WHOA!

gurly08: Cake?

Isaac: Who's she!

gaia09: Isaac, meet my little sister, gurly08.

gurly08: Pleased to meet you.

Isaac: What's she doing here?

gaia09: Since she's not into writing yet and she doesn't know how to submit yet, she'll be my official baker. And I'm helping her bake cakes.

Isaac: O... o...official...baker? What do you need a baker for?

gaia09: For my food of course. Every author must need food. Well, why don't you have someone with yet?

Isaac: ...

gaia09: Never mind. I'll be busy with the fic first okay? I'll leave you two for a while.

gurly08: (looks at Isaac with an evil look)

Isaac: (gulps)

THUMP! WHACK! CRASH!

Isaac: AAAAAAH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends**

"I'm done!" Jenna declaired. "Me too!" Sheba followed. Everyone was in a hurry eating lunch."Wait, why is everyone in a hurry?" Mia asked.Then suddenly, everyone rushed upstairs. Mia looked puzzled.

Upstairs, all of them were waiting for Mia to come up. "Where in the world is Mia!" Garet wailed. "She's downstairs, helping ma'am" Jenna said lazily. "Am I missing something?" Mia asked as she came up. "Finally! The long wait is over!" Ivan shouted. "Long wait? What the heck are you talking about?" Mia asked. "Don't mind him. Let's continue now, that's what matters" Sheba said as she managed to grab the scrapbook but Isaac grabbed it first. "Darn it!" Sheba snapped.

"Now, where are we? Ah, here it is" Isaac said as he flipped through the pages. Jenna looked over his shoulder. "Hey! Is that...me?" Felix said as he pointed to another picture. "I never knew Felix was so cute when he was little" Sheba chuckled. Felix blushed. "What happened there?" Piers asked.

_Flashback_

_Little Isaac was busy playing when he didn't notice a monster coming. "Watch out!" a voice commanded. Isaac looked at his right. A boy, who was older than him, charged towards him. Isaac rolled and tumbled with the guy who just charged him. "Hey! What'd you--" Isaac said in an angry voice. The next thing he knew that the guy slashed the monster with his sword. "That guy just saved me from that monster" Isaac thought. Then the guy looked at Isaac then smiled. "Uuh-- thanks" Isaac said. "No problem. The name's Felix by the way" Felix said as he helped Isaac stand up. Isaac smiled. "Mine's Isaac" Isaac said. "We should get together sometime, that is if I'm not busy with my little sister" Felix said with a wider smile. Isaac just smiled. "Brother!" a girl's voice was heard. "Comin'" Felix answered back. "Bye!" Felix waved. "Bye! Thanks for saving me!" Isaac waved back. "Don't mention it!" he answered back again._

_End Flashback_

"That was really brave with what you did for Isaac" Piers said as he patted Felix on the back. "Hey! Ouch!" Felix said. "Sorry" Piers said. "Hey! What's that!" Sheba pointed to the left. Sheba was trying to put on a trick on them, including Isaac, so she can grab the scrapbook. "Where!" they said as they looked at their left. When they all looked at the left, Sheba grabbed the scrapbook. "There's nothing i--" Isaac said in dissapointment. "HEY!" Isaac shouted when she saw Sheba running. "Try to catch me!" Sheba said annoyingly. "Everyone, grab the scrapbook!" Isaac commanded. "We're not going to finish in time, Sheba!" Jenna said angrily as they ran downsatirs. "Bleh!" Sheba echoed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gaia09: I'm back! How a--- WHAT THE HECK! What happened here little sister?

gurly08: Oh... uhh... Isaac tripped on the telelphone line and got tangled in it.

Isaac: N---

gurly08: And he zoomed around like a helecopter!

gaia09: Poor Isaac. Here, let me help you.

Isaac: Thanks. So what I'm tr---

gurly08: The cookies are ready!

gaia09: Yum! Cookies!

Isaac: Hey! What about me? Guys! Guys?


	3. Chapter 3: The Hidden Love

gaia09: Uuuuh... I don't know what to say...

gurly08: It's somethin' alright

gaia09: Shut up!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Hidden Love**

"Sheba!"

"Give that back, Sheba!"

"Why should I!"

"Uuuuhhhh... why anyway Isaac?"

"Because... uuuhhh..."

"(giggles)"

"Whew! I'm poofed!" Isaac said as he slowed down.

Jenna noticed Isaac slowing down so she slowed down too.

Isaac looked at Jenna then looked back at the way.

"Isaac, are you... tired?" Jenna asked.

Isaac sat under a tree. Then, he looked at Jenna. He smiled, she blushed, then he blushed also.

Jenna sat with Isaac. "Isaac... I've been meaning to say someting to you and it's just that..." Jenna said as she blushed. Isaac looked at her. "Oh you won't get it. It's better not to tell you" she said in an I-give-up disgust.

"You better tell me, I'll understand" Isaac said, concerned.

Jenna looked at the deep blue diamond eyes of his. Everytime she looked at his eyes, she won't look back at anything that it's like she's under a spell. _Isaac, how should I tell this to you. Gosh... _she thought. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Jenna..." Isaac said as he tried to make Jenna look at him. "Trust me" he said in a trusting voice.

Jenna didn't know what to say. She was stupified. She tried to make an excuse, she tried to walk away. She tried everything. _Aaaaahhhhh! I can't think of anything! Why meeeeee! _ Jenna said, dissappointed.

"Jenna. Speak up. Is there something wrong with you? Jenna?". Isaac shook her. Jenna finally snapped out. Then she looked at him.

"I-I-I-Isaac..." she said in a voice so crooked. Her eyes started to flow with tears. "Isaac... I-I-".

She was interrupted. Not with a voice. Not with a hand not even with a finger. But with his lips.

He kissed her so lovingly. Her eyes began to widen. _What the heck! _ she thought.

"Isaac..." she began to cry. Then she hugged him so tight. Isaac just hugged her back.

"I-I-I thought you loved Mia" she cried.

Isaac made her look up to him. "I don't. She's got Garet" he smiled.

Jenna just hugged him tighter. Isaac brushed her hair.

"It's going to be alright, Jenna. It's alright" Isaac said. Then he wiped a tear from her rosy cheek.

"Isaac!" a voice called out. They bothed turned around and saw the others.

"Did you get it?" he shouted back. They stopped in front of them. Jenna quickly wiped off her tears. "Did it get wet?" Isaac asked.

"The scrapbook, no. But Sheba, yes. Now she's trying to chase us!" Garet said.

"AAARRRGGGGHHH! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT FOR SURE!" Sheba shouted half ran, half stomped.

"AAAAAHHHHH! RUN!" Ivan screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

gaia09: I'm still so stupified! 

Isaac: I know!

gaia09: Hey! What are you doing here!

Jenna: Hello! That is sooooo sweet!

gaia09: (covers the screen) No it's not!

Isaac & Jenna: _laughing then looks at each other then blushes._

gurly08: Heehee.


	4. Chapter 4:The Reason Why

gaia09: Okay, I'm off to Chapter 4!

gurly08: Okay, go crazy.

gaia09: Okay... ehem.. WOOHOO!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Reason Why**

"SHEBA! PLEASE STOP! HAVE MERCY!"

"AAARGH! NO! NEVER!"

"How many times did we tell her to have mercy?"

"Uuuhhh... about forty times already."

"_Pant, pant, pant_, Whew! I'm tired" Ivan panted. His blonde hair was already all over his face.

He looked at Sheba, who was never tired of chasing them.

"Oh well. You live, you learn" Ivan decided. "Huh?". He suddenly noticed on how the way Sheba was acting.

_Hmm... why didn't she attacked me. I stopped but... the heck! Why isn't she attacking me. Well at least I can have some more time to think on how to stop her. How? How? How? How! Gosh! How in the world can I--. _His thoughts were interrupted by someone.

"Funny, isn't it?" Mia chuckled. "What do you mean Mia?" Ivan asked.

"The way they're acting. It reminds me of the children in Imil" Mia smiled.

"But, aren't you worried about Garet?" Ivan asked again.

Mia looked at Ivan. "What do you mean?"

Ivan pointed at Garet and Sheba. "Everybody was tired so they all rested, well exept for Garet and Sheba. Just look at them. Sheba chasing Garet". Mia shrugged. "Remember..."

_Flashback_

_Sheba stopped at the nearby river._

_"Stop! Or else this goes to the river!" Sheba warned. "Try me!" Garet challenged._

_Garet quickly snatched the scrapbook._

_Much to their surprise, the Sheba that they knew who always kept her balance lost balance and splashed in the river!_

_Garet gulped._

_They knew that Sheba would get angry so they ran away with the scrapbook._

_End Flashback_

Mia smiled. "Well, you live, you learn" Mia chuckled.

_Isn't that what I said. Oh well _Ivan thought.

They saw Sheba walked towards them.

"Hi!" Sheba said cheerfully.

"You're not going to hurt us, are you?" Ivan said fearfully.

"Heck no!"

"Okay, now that it is all over, let's say that we can go check the scrapbook now!" Jenna said happily.

"Well, actually Jenna, it's time for me to go. It's four o'clock p.m. and my mother is expecting me to come back by 4:05 p.m. Sorry" Isaac said taking the scrapbook from the ground.

"Aaawww..." Jenna complained.

Two hours later...

Isaac sat near the river. He flipped through the pages of the scrapbook.

_Rustle_

"Who's there?" Isaac turned around.

"Good evening, Isaac" Mia said as she came out of the bush. Isaac smiled.

"Tell me that you told that excuse for that Isaac" Garet joked.

"Wow! How wonderful! Isaac can read in the dark! Cool!" Sheba said happily.

"Sorry to bother you Isaac" Felix said.

"Can you really read in the dark?" Piers asked Isaac.

Ivan was speechless when he came out the bush.

"No. I can't really read in the dark" Isaac smiled.

"So... can we continue with the scrapbook thingie now?" Sheba said.

"Yeah, only if we just have light" Isaac said.

"Got it right here". Jenna came out holding a ball of fire on her hand.

Isaac smiled wider.

"Just be careful not to hold it near the pages" Isaac warned.

Jenna looked at him. "Oh... ok".

"Look! Look closely at that girl over there" Isaac pointed.

Everybody leaned closer.

"Hey! That looks like... Jenna!" Sheba screamed.

Jenna turned red.

"Shush! Someone might hear you, Sheba!" Jenna whispered.

"I still remember those days..." Isaac sighed.

_Flashback_

_"Brother! Brother! Where are you, brother?"_

_Those were the words that Isaac was hearing now and he's trying to find out where it came from._

_"Brother! I'm scared! Please show yourself now!"_

_Okay, now Isaac was scared by that._

_"Brother! Brother! I'm scared! Where are you?"_

_Isaac, being young as he was, was growing scared because of the voice._

_He tried to reply to the call._

_"Where are you? Who are you? Please show yourself!" Isaac tried to shout._

_"Brother? I-i-i-is that you?" the voice stammered._

_Isaac heard the voice at about his left. He ran to the left._

_Isaac huffed and puffed while trying to search for the voice._

_Finally, he found it. It was a little girl._

_The little girl was about his age. She had long magenta hair, dark red violet eyes and pinkish dress._

_The little girl shivered in fear._

_"Wh-wh-who are you? Your not my brother. Who are you then?" she asked._

_"I'm Isaac. Are you lost too? What's your name?" Isaac said as he tried to come close to her._

_"I-I-I-I'm J-J-J-Jenna" she stammered. "And yes, I'm lost too"._

_"I'm lost too. My mother told me that this forest was so big so I have to be careful about getting lost. I was asked to pick mushrooms and I got lost. What's your story?" Isaac smiled._

_Jenna started to cry._

_"I went with my brother to find an antidote for daddy and we got separated by a hideous monster! Now I'm lost and I don't know how to get out! For all I know that I will be safe with brother!" she cried._

_Isaac let out a hand before Jenna._

_"We're getting out of this forest together then" he smiled._

_"B-b-but, how about my brother?" Jenna tearfully said._

_"We'll find him first" Isaac said._

_"Brother!"_

_"Jenna's brother!"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Hello! Jenna's brother!"_

_"EEEEEK!"_

_Isaac turned around to see a monster before them._

_"AAAAH! It's that creepy monster again!" Jenna screamed._

_Isaac gulped._

_"Isaac! Do you know how to defeat this monster?" Jenna asked._

_Isaac shook his head._

_"AAAAH! We're done for!" Jenna screamed again._

_"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"_

_Both of them turned around to see a guy heading towards the monster._

_He slashed the monster and was covered with monster blood._

_Eeew!_

_"Darn it!" he said, wiping off the blood._

_"Brother! Where have you been?" Jenna said as he hugged the guy._

_Isaac twitched his left eye._

_"Oh hi, Isaac!" the guy waved._

_"F-F-F-Felix! You're Jenna's sister?" Isaac asked._

_"Didn't I tell you before that I have a little sister?" Felix asked._

_"You know him, brother?" Jenna asked._

_"Yeah. I saved him from a monster. Now let's get the heck out of here" Felix smiled, grabbing Jenna by the wrist._

_"How about daddy's antidote?" Jenna asked._

_Felix held out a leaf, then they all headed to Vale._

_End Flashback_

"Hmm... how cute!" Mia smiled.

"You let Felix fight all the battles for you?" Sheba asked Jenna.

"Hey! I was nine by then!" Jenna said.

"Wow! It's already eight! I didn't know that it was late already" Isaac yawned.

"Hey! Maybe we can put up a camp here" Piers said brightly.

"Good idea, Piers! I'll be setting the fire" Garet said.

"Let me help! I'm also a Fire Adept too!" Jenna said excitingly.

"Okay then. I'll be asking my parents and Garet's parents" Isaac said closing the scrapbook.

"I'll ask our parents, Jenna. While you help Garet" Felix stood up.

So off Isaac and Felix went.

Five minuits later...

"They approved!" Isaac said.

"So did mom and dad" Felix smiled.

"Yay!" Jenna screamed.

* * *

gaia09: Okay, the pairings that I'm planning are... _ehem_... IsaacxJenna, IvanxSheba and last but not the least, GaretxMia. These will be for the next chapter. Last chapter, so I can have time for the other fic, The Tale of the Four Scepters: Book 1. The part 1 of the fic. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Reason Why 2

gaia09: Last chapter. Now I'm already done! Yeah! Okay, the pairings are IsaacxJenna, IvanxSheba and GaretxMia. Nothing else. I'm waiting for reviews on the other fic, The Tale of the Four Scepters. It's about four new heros holding mysterious weapons and of course! The GS gang are still in the fic. Okay, enough is enough! On with the fic!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Reason Why 2**

"Good night everybody!" Felix said as he gave out a loud yawn.

Everybody slept under the moonlight. Well... not everybody, that is.

"Mia! Psst! Mia... you still... _gulp_... awake?" Garet whispered.

"Why Garet? I'm still wide awake" Mia replied.

Garet turned red that Mia could see Garet being red in the dark.

"Well... I-I-I was thinking that... you know... you... me... could... um... uhh..." Garet stammered.

"What Garet?" Mia asked excitingly.

"We... could go... you know..." Garet stammered again.

"Hang out? Sure, I would love to" Mia smiled.

Garet turned red even more.

Garet and Mia were walking in silently to be sure enough not to bother anyone.

Mia chuckled. Garet was puzzled.

"So... what kept you awake Mia?" Garet asked her.

Mia looked at him. She sat down under the nearest tree. Garet followed.

"Well, I was thinking a while back when Sheba was chasing you. You reminded me of the children in Imil. And the cold wind reminded me of the the cool wind in Imil and--" Mia said looking up at the moon.

"You sure miss Imil a lot" Garet said looking at the ground.

"Not a whole lot. Just a tiny bit. You know, you guys make me feel at home here at Vale" Mia grinned.

"The reason why I invited you to walk with me is that... I wanted to say something to you" Garet said as he blushed.

"What's that?" Mia asked, admiring the stars as they twinkled in the night sky.

"It's- it's- oh! Don't the stars look beautiful tonight?" Garet excused.

Mia laughed. "Come on Garet! Spill it. I know what your trying to say is--".

"I-I-I love you" Garet said shyly.

"Pardon?" Mia asked.

"I love you" Garet repeated. "Y-y-y-yeah. I know what's on your mind. You think it's funny that this particular guy loves you and you--".

"I love you too, Garet" Mia whispered as she held his cheeks.

Garet held on her and leaned closer and kissed her. Mia kissed him back.

"Mia, I promise you that I will always stay with you and always love you" Garet whispered to her ear.

"Promise?" Mia whispered back.

"I promise. No matter what happens" Garet replied.

"Thank you" Mia said as she fell asleep on his lap. Garet hugged her as a reply.

Back at the camp site...

Sheba stood up and and walked towards the forest behind them.

"So, you're going to leave us here" a voice was heard behind her.

Sheba turned around and saw Ivan sitting comfortably under a tree with few leaves.

She turned her back on him. "You know you're always welcome to follow me around, if you're not going to bother me".

Ivan smiled beneath his hair-covered face.

"Where are you heading to?" Ivan asked coldly.

"I'm just going to have a night walk. So, you coming or what?" she said.

Ivan stood up and didn't notice a tree branch sticking out.

He tripped and fell on Sheba.

Darn it!

He accidentally kissed her!

Sheba became too uncomfortable with the incident. Well, as for Ivan he was... enjoying it!

What a fool!

He closed his eyes and took time to enjoy it.

Sheba pushed him.

"What the heck are you doing? I could have been hurt or something! While you're enjoying that... that.. that... oh! Next time don't do that or else!" Sheba warned.

"Hey! It was an accident! The tree branch stuck out and... and..." Ivan explained.

He grabbed Sheba's arm and headed towards the forest.

"What are you doing now, Ivan?" Sheba said stopping herself.

"Would you just come? I'm showing you something!" Ivan scolded her.

"Fine!" Sheba gave up.

Ivan dragged her to a place somewhat familiar to her.

He stopped.

"Is this place somewhat... familiar?" Sheba said.

"This is the place when I told you to wait for me when I come back from Kalay" Ivan said.

Sheba looked at him for a moment.

"And this will be the place where I will confess my love to you" Ivan whispered.

"Your... what? Did I hear right? Sorry, pardon me but did I hear you right?" Sheba said as she shook her head.

Ivan took her hand. "Sheba, I love you".

Sheba was stunned. She silenced for a moment.

Then she shook her head to let her thoughts come back to her.

"Ivan, well... I might say that you are sometimes cold and quiet but deep inside, I know that your gentle and kind and I... I love you" she said.

Ivan leaned closer to her. Then he kissed her. Sheba kissed him back this time.

Felix awed at the moment they were having together.

He knew that he didn't have the chance to have her.

"You live, you learn" Felix whispered so soft so they couldn't hear him.

Piers patted him on the shoulder.

"So, you're okay with Sheba having Ivan?" Piers asked.

Felix just smiled for the two.

* * *

gaia09: I don't know if that's really short but still I'm sorry. False alarm. Jenna and Isaac were at the third chapter so I decided not to put them in this chapter. Hope you liked it a lot. Well, not a lot but I just hope you liked it. 


End file.
